narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akemi Uchiha
Akemi Uchiha meaning love and beauty,is a jōnin of konoha. She is one of the last members of the Uchiha Clan. She is known for being one of the strongest taijutsu users in the world,and a master at Fire and Lightning Style. She has earned the nickname "Tiger of Konoha for be able to use tiger sage mode. Personality Aimi is a very fiery woman. She's sassy and not afraid to speak her mind if she thinks the person deserves it. She can be short tempered. She loves to have fun and fight. She loves thrills. As a fighter she has a nickname from tsunade to be called the black haired Naruto. She is brave and doesn't care if she dies for anyone. She has vowed to protect and love Konoha. She would willingly giver her life for any of her friends or anyone who has ever cared or helped her. Her way of the ninja is to never give up or runaway and never let a friend down. Much like Naruto's. She is smart at times. But sometimes not. Much like Naruto she believes in peace. Appearance she is a fair skinned very attractive girl with long pitch black hair with side bangs on both sides of her face that reached down mid- faced. She has dark black eyes. She is normally seen with wearing the usual Ninja outfit for Konoha and the normal ninja pants tucked into her black ninja sandals. She resembles her aunt Mikoto Uchiha greatly. She sometimes is seen when outside of ninja work she wears a light gray sleeveless jacket, with a dark blue strap slightly above her stomach, for pants she wears comfortable dark blue sweat pants tucked into her sandals. This outfit resembles Sasuke’s and Tsunade’s Bio 9 years before the Uchiha massacre, Akemi Uchiha was born. Her mother was was Mikoto Uchiha’s sister and her father was Yakumi Uchiha. She was born on May 4. Her face was as soft as a rose and very pretty. So her mother named her Akemi. She was an only child with her two cousins Itachi and Sasuke. She dreamed of becoming a shinobi of great power. Her favorite thing to do was read books of old legends and books of techniques that she hoped to one day learn. Her happiest day she can remember in her childhood was when she enrolled in the academy. She was determined to become successful. So she trained night and day and read many books. Akemi was still in the academy when the massacre took place. Her father’s friend took her on camping trip. Three days before the massacre. Yakumi was a close friend to Fuguku, he didn’t like to have his only daughter around in such dangerous times. After the massacre, Akemi was taken underground away from the city. As the Danzo and the Third discussed what to do with her. Of course Danzo wished that Akemi should be killed to leave no evidence. He was outraged to believe despite all the security and precautions they made the Uchiha were able to slip her away from the village. The Third claimed he had nothing to do with her escaping, but the truth was he let the guards let her go so the Uchiha clan wouldn’t be completely extinct. Overall, the Thirds word overpowered Danzo’s and he wished that Akemi would live inside the city with no one knowing her true identity. He thought Akemi could bring great good to the village or great damage. Danzo used his top mind working ANBU members to hide away the girl’s memory of her clan. This was very advance and top secret. The memories weren’t gone. Just hidden away to the darkest corner of the mind. The Third knew one day she would have to learn the truth but she was a long way from that. She needed someone to father her. Kyou her father’s friend who took her on to the camping trip that saved her life agreed to father her. The Third ordered him to never speak of origin. Kyou had a single son, Takeo. He told him that Akemi was adopted and never to speak of it. But Takeo did not care, he was excited to have a younger sister. A few months from than he had forgotten that they weren’t related. Akemi continued on with her Academy and was excused as a transferred student. The class distanced her because they believed she was a freak because she lost her memory and was said to be from a different country. She was told she lost certain parts of her memory of till then and she believed them but she remembered all her ninja moves. A few months later at age 11 she had become a genin. She was happy to become a ninja but her classmates still rejected her. Her teammates were very annoying at first. Yasuo was a quiet guy with black shaggy hair, you could never see his eyes. Ken, had dark greyish hair with dark brown eyes and sparkling teeth. At age 13, Akemi meant Naruto on a bridge. He accidently pushed her into the river. Akemi was outraged and punched Naruto in the face. Naruto told her he would become Hokage one day and she wouldn’t be punching him then. At first Akemi, laughed at his proposition even though inside she was impressed by his bravery. Akemi introduced herself and Naruto did the same. She had to leave because her father was waiting for her. A week later she was called in to the Thirds office, with the smell of smoke that made her weeze. He questioned her on the Uchiha Clan, but all she thought about was why he brought her up here. In the end the third explained slowly about her true family. At first she didn’t believe it then her memories started to flow back to reality. It was one of the darkest moments in her life; everything she had known was a lie. The third left out the conspiracy. The Third recommended she took it slowly and try not to speak of it. Eventually, Akemi excepted her fate. At age 13, Akemi took the chunin exams with her team. She noticed Naruto and once again laughed at his foolishness. Their teams strategy was too keep quiet through process of elimination. When she saw Sasuke she felt like she should approach him but decided not to. She and her team made it through the first and second parts feeling relieved. But then devastated to hear that their sensei Hayate Gekko was killed. At first they didn’t know what to do or what would come of them. But they knew they had to finish the exams. During the hokage’s death match. Akemi was under the genjutsu and did not wake up until it was too late. After the Chunin exams, Yasuo was found dead in his room, he was said to have taken his own life for a unknown reason. Now the only thing left of their team was Ken and her. This was a depression state for her, everyone close to her was dying she feared for her step father. She began to hang out with Naruto more often and he made her laugh and got her through her depression. Akemi was passed as a Chunin by Tsuande, the fifth. Though her happiness was not to last. Her brother and Ken were to go on a dangerous mission. Akemi feared for their lives, but was not one to confess feelings. As she had feared Ken and her brother did not come back alive. They had been murdered by Orchimaru. She was left with their bloody bodies with snake bites. After that Naruto had become her closest friend and he was glad to help her out. Eventually, she confessed to Naruto who she truly was. It shocked him beyond belief. She made him swore not to tell anyone. Naruto took his oath and promised. A couple of weeks later, Akemi started to learn medical nin. Who better to learn from then Tsunade herself. Akemi had read many stories of the Slug Princess and admired her greatly. The hokage had to know so Akemi told her about the Uchiha too. Tsunade wasn’t as shocked and told Akemi she didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore. Eventually, everyone knew. That was about the time when Sasuke left. Akemi was placed on Naruto’s team as a replacement for Sasuke, unfortunately it didn’t last long. Akemi has always had a dream to become strong in order to do that she would have to train away from Konoha. So with her step father she sent out on a three year journey she promised to come back different. The first month of the journey was filled with regular martila arts training. Kicks, punches, and push-ups. They would travel from place to place fighting different foes. Finally, Akemi unlocked her sharingan against a powerful jonin of the hidden mist village. They had come across Orichimaru, and one of his many labs. This lead to a devastating battle that costed Kyou her stepfather his life. Close to death of many bleeding injuries, Akemi’s medical nin. Was not strong enough nor fats enough to save him. Kyou ordered her to kill him and end his suffering. At first she disagreed, but looking at him suffer hurt her more. She ended his life painlessly with a strike to the kneck. Activating her sharingan. At first she was happy to unlock a advanced uchiha weapon, but at what cause. She had officially lost everyone she had ever cared about. She no longer had family to look after her. She longed to return to the village, but she swore not to, till the end of three years. After sadness, came anger. Toward Orchimaru. After that Akemi was on her own. For the rest of the year she traveld to small villages with books to discover new techniques and learn them. Many of the villages had many problems. She did her best to help them. She studied under docters, than she trained night and day to achieve her goal. After the first year she could feel her progress but it still wasn’t enough. Another goal she had was to have specialized in a weapon. She loved the design of a sword so that was the one she picked. She searched for a week to many villages to find a decent sword master. None of them impressed her. Untill she meant Yoshi, in the Land of Iron praised for their mastery in weapons, Yoshi . A sword master of great skills. But he wasn’t very easy to impress either. He wanted a worthy student. So she had to prove to him her worth. She didn’t know much about sword fighting. She did know a lot about fighting hand to hand. Of course she never revealed she was from Konoha, she didn’t even reveal she was a shinobi. She threw knives at targets and used trees as punching bags. Yoshi impressed by her skills agreed she would make an impressive sword user. He agreed to train her in the arts swordsman ship. But first he made her vowel to never use her gifts for revenge. Akemi was astonished by this, she would never want to take an oath like that, because she never broke promises or went back on her word something she learned overtime from Naruto. But she had no choice and took the oath and began training. She had trained ffor 6 weeks and learned the basics of swords. Akemi told him she couldn’t stay long and had to continue with her journey. Yoshi understood and told her to continue her trading for he saw great skill with in her and predicted in a couple of years she would be a master. But before she could go Yoshi made her make her own sword. She approved of this plan, and in a couple of days she had made her own sword that was a sharp as Akemi’s eyes were cold. On its handle it had gold decoratively designed on it. Akemi wanted to make this sword special. Something that could make it connected to her ninjutsu. So she came up with a wonderful idea to intertwine her chakra into this. So Akemi slowly let her chakra seep into the sword becoming one. It took three days of nonstop chakra flow and after that Akemi was out of chakra and energy but continued to travel. She saw many shinobi and got many ideas from them as fighting them and challenging them. She saw one shinobi who kept poison in his sword that he made himself. All these ideas she wrote down in a notebook. At age 15 Akemi found a rare tiger of the Tora clan giving birth and slowly dying of pain. She wondered what such a creature was doing here but did not hesitate to help the poor creature. She had much experience with this she volunteered back in Konoha with Tsunade. Using her medical ninjutsu, she was able to prevent the tiger of dying from blood loss. After the tiger had borne three tigers two males, and one female, she prepared to take her leave. The tiger began to speak. Normally this would shock people, but Akemi has seen many talking animals and new the tiger was of the Tora Clan. A ninja tiger Clan. The tiger new she was a shinobi and like all of them, she wanted skills. She offered to introduce her to her clan and train under their tiger style. Akemi agreed and let Miwa the mother tiger take her to her clan in favor of saving her own life. Miwa named her male cubs kin and ko. And her one daughter Aiko. Akemi traveled to the territory of the Tora Clan. No one but the tigers themselves knew where it was. Miwa blindfolded Akemi on this journey. After the blindfold was removed Akemi was surprised of what a beautiful place it was. Tigers roamed freely, it was like a tropical rainforest with many rivers and trees to climb. Akemi saw many tigers all looking at her with a threatning eyes. Miwa took her to the elders and leaders of the clan who ruled over them. At first they were outraged Miwa lead Akemi here. Quickly Miwa began to push them and told them she owed her life and all members of the clan must be true to their word and she promised Akemi training. The leader of the clan Sadao would normally refuse but he was also in debt to Akemi as well, Miwa was his daughter. Eventually they agreed and made Akemi vow never to reveal their location, or too reveal any secrets of their clan or she would be killed. Akemi took these risks. As a year past Akemi befriended most of the tigers in the clan. Miwa trained and brought up Akemi. She was raised and trained with Ko, Kin and Aiko, who she thought of siblings. She was enriched with the clan’s ways and techniques of fighting. Eventually they decided to let her be a member of the clan. She promised to protect her fellow family with her life. Eventually, Akemi wanted to return to her home. Before she could go Aiko, Kin and Ko wanted to be her summoning animals so she could always be there when she needed to be. Akemi approved. She began one again her trip back to Konoha to train for a year with the 5th hokage, one of the Sannin, and the best medical ninja in the world. Tsunade. When she returned her friends greeted her with a warm welcome. Most of them not changing by much Choji fatter Shikamaru a genius but choosing not to do not anything. Tsunade said she had changed in many ways. She was still the same hard headed, stubborn fun loving girl but she was much more mature and wise. She had a different view on revenge and the world. Tsunade evaluated Akemi herself and appointed her Jonin at age 16. Than for a year with Sakura Akemi trained in martial arts and medical ninjutsu with Tsunade. Soon after Akemi joined the ANBU. Abilities Akemi has fire nature chakra. Being a Jōnin she is able to use Fire Release and Lightning Release, and a little bit of Water Release. Akemi has invented many Jūtū's that are known around the world like for one the sword Dengen Sword. Which she created and designed herself. Akemi has created many sword techniques. Her tattoos on her back resemble chakra stored much like her master Tsunade. When she uses the store of chakra the tattoos spread across her body. Akemi posses' the sharingan and the Mangekyō Sharingan. Along with training with the tigers Akemi has learned to be as sneaky as a cat. Training with them has increased all of her senses which makes her nearly impossible to sneak up on. Unlike most ninja's Akemi fighting style is to use all five senses to fight like her smell touch and hearing to fight. Which makes her unique and able to fight blind folded. She is known because no one has ever sneaked up on her. Her summoning animal is Aiko Tora who is like a sister to her. Intelligence Akemi is known for her knowledge in ninja arts and history because she spent most of he childhood reading books and scrolls. She picks up things very easily and is very sharp. Akemi is very calm minded when it comes to decisions and fighting. She is very hard to surprise. Category:Jonin Category:Female